The Skater Girl
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: who needs rich kids, anyway? and hey, if she got caught, she could always blame her mom. how do you not notice the school you just scent your bad ass daughter to is an ALL boy school? oh well, snooty chicks are always worse than dudes. not like she liked those either... Author: Alex Abby.
1. Chapter 1

**The Skater Girl**

"but mooooommmmmmm!" Sakura moaned.

"no butts, Sakura-chan. your not going to Otoga [sound village name] high anymore!" the pink haired mother snapped at her daughter. "that school is bad news! i mean, they just removed a science teacher who's been molesting girls your age! the student there don't do anything but fight, and they are all failing over and over!"

"but Konaha high is so stupid! and it's a boarding school! i don't wanna go all the way there, to live with a roommate!" Sakura bickered.

"Sakura, i told you, you and your roommate get a huge area, with your own rooms."

"but that's what's wrong! it's a big snobby rich-kid school!"

the mother sighed. "well, Saku. you have to get used to the fact that you are a 'rich kid', and i honestly dont get why you have problems with other kids, not just 'rich kids'."

"i'm not a snobby bitch, that's why i don't like them!"

"language, young lady! this is why your going, end of story! now, if you stop yelling, you need to pick 2 uniform colors."

"fine! red and black!" Sakura growled.

"huff... if you calm down, and agree... you can have so spending money that i can send every week. deal?" the red headed father sighed from the table.

Sakura brightened. "DEAL!"

by now, you can tell that Sakura is going to a rich boarding school, leaving behind the old, ghetto-like one. Sakura was always the weird girl- girls in her school dressed like tramps and whores. she dressed like a boy. girls in her school liked to talk and text about boys. she liked to skate, and actually hung out with said boys.

girls always envied her, how she was always talking with the hottest boys in school. boys were always envious that she would never date them, and often jealous of her mad skating ability.

"can i have some now, to start saving up?" she asked giddily.

_come on, just $50... that's all i need..._

_**yeah, hopefully. that way we can finally afford-**_

Inner was cut off as Sakura's dad spoke with a snicker. "oh, fine. lets see... nothing broken recently... hmm... maybe... oh, what do i care. your leaving soon, take this and by your self a good good bye present!"

the red headed man handed her a bill, and Sakura read the number with a huge grin.

_$100!_ she fist pumped mental, screaming with joy out loud.

"thanks, daddy!" she purred, then ran to her room. she snagged a huge, over sized plastic jar filled with money, and bounded out the door.

she went strait to the bank, and told the teller to add all of it into her account. he did so, and told her the total after a while of counting.

"that is $2150 dollars, miss Haruno." he said. Sakura fist pumped again. he handed back to her the credit card, and she took off to the local motorcycle store...

"Perfect!" she cried happily. in front of her, a pitch black motorcycle, with a thin red strip on both sides. and on sale, for a stunning $1599.

she bought it, and turned to the endless lines of helmets. soon enough, a black helmet in her size. a red, broken heart design was set on the back. checking that out at the cash register, Sakura purred in delight.

Sakura drove her new bike to the mall, joyous. with so much extra, a new board was in order!

inside a store she went often called 'wheel-heel', she browsed excitedly. she stopped at a sweet looking board. the top was black, the wheels were black. on the bottom, it was also black. but the deign was a blue dragon, red blood dripping from it's mouth.

"sweet!" she purred. she gave it a once over, smiling at it. she continued to browse, remembering her fighting-riding gloves had started to get worn.

the smile on her face doubled, picking up a pair her size. black, with cut-finger ends. on the palm, another blue dragon with blood. "sweet, a matching set!"

finally, she made her way up to the man working the counter. he looked bored, but as she approached he looked up with a smirk.

"hey there, cutie. picking out some presents for a boy friend or something?" he chuckled.

a vein in her forehead throbbed. "no, aint got one any way." she hissed.

he rubbed a hand over his slicked back, silver hair. "want to have one?" he grinned.

"no." she said flatly. the look in his magenta eyes was something along shock. "now, id like to buy these."

"what the hell? what's wrong with you, bitch?" he shouted, glaring. Sakura didn't even flinch, she just narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"Hidan! shut the hell up!" a shadow was in a doorway, and it stepped out. it was a tall man with orange hair, with_tons_ of piercings. his strange grey eyes were locked on the cashier. "flirt on your own time, and do your job."

"at least _someone_ has a brain." Sakura sighed tiredly, allowing annoyance to coat the words. the new man looked at her, his gaze stone and she couldn't read it. but, Hidan apparently, was much easier to read at the moment.

"shut the hell up, bitch! I aint afraid to fuck up a bitchy little girl!" he snarled.

"and im not afraid to murder an unfocused old man." she sighed boredly. the piercing-covered man was watching her with interest, and amusement, as she retorted.

Hidan was a bright shade of red from his anger, and he hopped over the counter to get into her face.

"you better start shutting that damn mouth of yours, bitch!" he snarled an inch from her face.

"very scary." she said sarcastically. then she leaned in, closing half the distance between their faces. "**but i told you. im not afraid of you. and im not afraid to murder you.**" the cold, venom dripping tone she used in a change of personality made his eyes widen and he backed up a step to get more space between them.

the hate burning from her eyes iced to cold boredom again, though a snarl remained on her features. "now, ring up my stuff." her voice was blank.

he muttered curses under his breath, heading back over to the register, and quickly checked out the items, glaring up at her now and again. she was well aware of an interested, amused, and now respectful gaze from the other man.

being given her stuff in a plastic shopping bag, she smiled. "thank you." she called, waving backwards as she walked away.

she could feel the dumb-found gaze of the silver man, and the same interested look from the other man, whom she still didn't know the name of.

both her parents stared at her as she drove up.

"where...?" her father tried.

"that's why iv'e been saving, daddy!" she purred.

"that's my little girl! using your brain!" her mom giggled.

"now come on, dinner time!" the red headed male called.

sitting at the table, servants swarmed in, plates of wine, lobster, etc. in hand.

"so, I'm glade you've finally gave in to Konoha. Your brother will be very excited to see you!" her mom said joyfully.

"Meh. i haven't seen him in years..." Sakura sighed. her brother had been in boarding school since he was in 4th grade, and while Sakura was in 2nd. And now, he should be in 12th grade- she was in 8th.

Yeah, she's failed twice- not because she wasn't smart, but because she didn't really 'apply' herself (resulting in the school change thanks to her mom, who hoped to get her on track).

"your such a downer." Her mom sighed.

"well, It aint my fault you sent him away when I was young…" she growled, picking at her food.

"you know very well it was his choice!" her dad mumbled.

"lucky him, I don't really get a choice." She hissed, right before jamming a lump of food into her mouth.

"yeah, well he didn't fail twice, did he." Her mom mumbled.

"Whatever." She said, standing up with a now empty plate on the table. Maid swooped in from nowhere, stealing the plate for it to be washed.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pack for the school I'm being shipped to, away from my friends." She said angrily. She saw her mom open her mouth to speak, but she closed the door behind her, and set for her room.

_It's not fair!_

_**You got that right, our parents are so stupid!**_

_I know, right? I don't want to leave my friends…_

Sakura sighed. She packed up all kinds of stuff, clothes, shower stuff, pillow and blanket, etc. it took her about 5 bags, along with 2 make up boxes. She didn't wear it a lot, but she figured to bring it just in case.

"Tomorrow, I leave…" she sighed. She jumped onto her bed, and sleep came swiftly. Her last night in her home until summer- if she wanted to even come back. She would stay there all summer, most likely, just like her brother. If they wanted to send her away, she wasn't going to visit!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Skater Girl**

"this place is ridiculous!" she spat angrily. She stood on the side walk, holding her new skate board in her left arm with her cool matching, fingerless dragon gloves on. She shook her head, running quickly with a bag on her shoulder to what she saw was a bathroom.

She slipped into one door very hesitantly, glancing at the sign. MEN…

You may be wondering why she is going into the men's room- well shut up, stop thinking, and read the story.

As she scoped around, she didn't see anyone inside. She slipped into one of the stalls, snorting at the strong smell of axe, as if someone had just- poured the whole bottle out.

Whatever, she quickly opened up the bag, and pulled out a pair of scissors, a comb, and a mirror. Thank _god_ Ino had taught her how to do this…

…

With the mirror, she examined her hair cut. The waist long, Shiny pink hair had been almost chopped off, and as she looked in the mirror she had in her hand she saw the same haircut her brother once had, messy and short.

Pulling off her shirt, she grabbed the white fabricated bandages, and unhooked her bra. She began to wrap her chest tightly, before pulling on a black shirt spattered with red, like blood. She ditched the skirt her mom had told her to wear, instead pulling on a pair of baggy black jeans.

She carefully wiped off the makeup her mother INSISTED on applying.

**Seriously… mom and dad are **_**pretty**_** stupid…** inner chuckled.

_Yup. Not even NOTICING this was an all boy school. Tsk tsk._

**Well, bitchy rich **_**girls**_** are the worst, so we wont see any here, will we?**

_Good thing we got the enrolment papers before mom actually sent them~ fixed it perfectly._

**Are you ready then, **_**Sora-kun~?**_

_You bet, inner._

She quickly cleaned up the littering strands of hair with a mini broom, sweeping them into a bag, before tossing it into the garbage can.

She slung her duffle bag onto her shoulder once more, quickly leaving the bathroom and heading back to the limo.

The maids were busily unloading her bags, and unloading her bike from the trailer.

Having practiced her voice for a month, she approached them. "oi, Sakura went to check her room. I can take you there."

Holding her breath, she waited. Would her plan fail? "Thank you, sir." The head maid said with a polite dip of her head. She let the breath go, pulling out a paper that had been mailed to them. It was a map, her room colored light yellow. In pen, 2 names were written beside it: Pein, and Sora.

As she lead the way, she wondered what her roommate, 'Pein', was like. She shrugged as she looked around the absurd school. Like she said, it was RIDICULOUS.

2 buildings for dorm rooms, each one 8 floors high. The first thing she had seen when she had gotten out of the limo was a literal monument to parks- any flower, tree, or bush growing around the huge space. She could see 4 buildings, each also 3 stories, connected by networks of side walk for the classes, according to her map.

There was a two story building with GYM written along its wall. A 6 floor building with 'recreation' written along it, with wooden fences and bob wire along their tops in separate squares, and she wondered what they were. She knew from glancing at her map there was fields for every sport, just beyond the class buildings.

She could see a separate building, just for a library, and it was two stories.

_OH… MY GOD. IS THAT A COFFEE SHOP? AND A GROCERY STORE? _Sakura mentally gasped as she led the montage of maids behind her, courtesy of her mom deciding she hadn't packed enough stuff.

**NO, IT'S A COFFEE SHOP, AND A COMB MCDONALDS AND HOBBY STORE! **Inner gasped in pure shock. A whole 5 building of un-boarding school proportion right before the fence that led into the woods surrounding the school on all sides.

The DAWN coffee shop with a small sign on it, 'Rinnegan personals' to the lower left. The McDonalds-hobby place. A store she noted that was for clothes called 'Hinata's'. a school supply store called 'Byaku-gone'. And a spare building with a sign hanging over the empty display windows reading 'for rent'.

She sighed, shaking her head. Only in a rich kid's school.

She sighed, standing at the door to her new room. Her roommate wasn't there when she entered, and the room itself was pretty empty.

Of course, at such a rich school, and in the best suite on the top floor of 'building A', the door had opened into a nice sized living room. One wall was a balcony, with a sliding glass door. The balcony was pretty big, made out of concrete and metal railing, and the rest of the wall was made up of a good sized window.

Aside from a wooden chair, the room was completely empty, the walls a nice white, and the carpet looked clean and was soft to the step, and the only stain was near the corner.

On the way up, the whole time she had scribbled out a note on the back of her map. Upon reaching her room, she made it look like it had been tapped to the door. After handing it to the head maid, all the stuff was carefully put into the completely empty living room, and the people were gone, she was in her new home for the rest of the year.

With a chest-deep sigh, she looked at the two doors, wondering which lead to her own room. she tried the left door first.

Inside, was a hastily made bed, some garbage on the floor, and an old broken mirror. Nope, not her room.

She stepped back out, and opened the other door. A plain mattress with white sheets, and otherwise empty.

She stepped back into the living room, pushing the dresser into her room with a sigh of annoyance, but yet gratitude toward her mother. All she got was a mattress, so for once, she was glad her mother had forced her to bring things to fill an entire house.

She pushed her dresser to the opposite wall, put a full length mirror beside it, and dragged in a box labeled 'bed'. Spread out the blanket, put the pillow case on the pillow, and toss the few small pillows up on top of it.

She unrolled the black rug onto the floor, and hung up the long, lazy black curtains on the nice sized window over her bed. She plastered a few of her rock band posters up, Green day, Mindless Self Indulgence, Thousand Foot Krutch, and Panic At The Disco.

She pushed in her smaller desk, set her laptop up on it and a lamp, and then dragged the 6 boxes of clothes into her room and stacked them into her closet. She picked up the box marked 'bathroom', and headed to the door that didn't lead to the closet which was connected to her room.

The bathroom was great. A separate tub and shower, toilet, sink, and a nice sun roof since she was on the top floor. Quickly putting thing where things needed to go, she headed on out to the living room where she looked at her bookshelf.

There wasn't enough room in her room for the waist-high black shelf, so she moved it into the corner. She through the last thing she had brought, two black beanbag chairs, nearby the wooden shelves. Then her last box, loaded with horror books, adventure series, and how-to guides, was unpacked onto its layers.

Just as she was throwing the last of her 'how to be a spy' series books with all the tricks like cutting the circle in glass and move it out of the way, the door to the dorm opened.

She glanced up from where she sat, criss-cross, in her boy attire, to see a rather tall ginger with a very…. Metal-looking face, enter.

She turned back to the last of her work, "uh, sup, are you Pein?" she asked, in her dude-ly voice.

She felt eyes on the back of her head, and the reply of a mono-tone was, "yes… who are you?"

She stood up, taking the empty box with her, and turned around to get a better look at him with her glowing emerald orbs.

**Woah, woah, woah. Drool alert!** Inner gasp-moaned, her jaw unhinged. Sakura had to agree, his eyes were rather odd, but the rest of him was SEXY,

"I'm your new inmate- er, roommate, Sora." She greeted, pulling off her fingerless glove and offering her hand. He hesitantly shook it, before she continued into her room to toss her box with the pile.

He followed her to her door, looking around the room with a raised eyebrow. _This guy moved in fast…_ "did you need help at all to find a way to your class?" he asked, using it as an excuse to survey the new roommate's room.

"Naw." She commented back, crushing her boxes flat to take up less room. "But, do you know if there's, like, a stretch of pavement or some half pipe anywhere?" she asked instead. She wasn't going to let dust collect on her new pro's board, sitting proudly on her bed.

"The school has a skate park, if that is what you mean." He informed her as he eyed the board, and Sakura spun around with a glimmer of joy and victory.

"Man, and I thought this place was completely lame!" she laughed, fist pumping. "It looks like someone on the committee has a brain!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. "You won't be able to get in, though, without a pass."

She, without looking up, slid out an all-access card she had got in the mail last week. "Now call me a bitch." She commented when Pein looked seriously surprised.

"Uh… how…?" he asked, blankly, as she slid it into her pocket.

"Tsunade's my aunt." She answered, standing up again. She turned to him, plopping on her bed.

"The principal? I didn't know she even had any family."

Sakura shrugged, "not much, just me, my brother… and my sister." She added last minute, though she didn't have a sister. But, Gaara went to this school. He older brother just might have mentioned that he had a sister, so it was best to have her story strait. "And my parents. Other than that, no one, really."

Pein chuckled, leaving her room. "Hm, well then." And with that, he went to his own room.

Sakura flopped over tiredly. _Well, first day as a guy, and I think it went well._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Skater Girl**

"This… this is so cool."

Day 2 of being a male had started with a highly grumpy Sakura, whose chest hurt from sleeping with constricted boobs. After a mercy bring shower in her own private bathroom, though, she was fine, and re-wrapped herself up, before tugging on a comfortably big yet not too big T-shirt she had gotten from a live Green Day concert, that read 'I went to GREENDAY live!' over the front, with '21st century breakdown', marred in toxic green on the back, and a pair of tattered skater jeans.

Taking a shower after cutting off all your hair is really weird, you keep wanting to clean it but it's not there anymore- in fact, it's in a garbage can across the city on its way to the dump. It'll never be clean again. Who knows, a rat might be using it as a wig if that movie Ratatouille was right and they were intelligent. Rats with pink wigs. Wouldn't that scare the sanitation workers~?

_**That would scare the shit out of me. We would be related to rats!**_

Sakura chuckled as she stepped out of the bathroom, imagining up-walking, long pink haired, apple green eyed, tiny little Sakura-rats.

Anyway, at the moment she was with Pein, who had shown her the skate park. After looking at her warily for laughing on her way out of a bathroom thanks to inner _("mind your own business, I just think shower tiles are hilarious!" "…")_, he had asked if she was certain about not needing help fining her way around. She had changed her mind with a smirk, and here they were.

"This is so epic, best school ever, even if it's got stupid rich kids!" she exclaimed happily, taking her card and swiping it. She glanced back, "offense intended~!"

Pein followed her in, black T-shirt and black jeans glory, with his own board in hand. Unknowingly eyeing the black, blue dragon fingerless gloves and matching black skate board with a blue dragon design when she turned forward again.

Cutting off his vision without realizing he had been observing it, Sakura tucked it down and planted a foot over it, examining the completely decked-out concrete ramps, paths, stairs, and grinding bars, painted here and there with little things.

This place was so rich and stupid, but however, she did approve of the giant indoor skate park. Yes, yes she very much approved.

Kicking forward on her board, she dropped in through the steep side ramp, whooping joyously as she turned, up the ramp to the left double the height of the floor and making it half way.

With an excited grin, she shifted her weight, shooting back down the ramp, up the one parallel, and shot into the air. With a loud 'woooooo!' sound at her air height, she turned her board 360, then another 180, shooting levelly back down the ramp, up the first one, where she landed proudly atop on the flat surface. "This place is already fucking awesome!"

She realized Pein had been watching her with a smirk. _Well that's kinda creepy._

_**Why do you think the hot one is creepy? He is fucking, uh… fuckable.**_

_Aren't we supposed to be acting like dudes, inner?_ Sakura mentally snorted.

Sakura gave him a smug look in return, before turning when she noticed someone in the corner of her eye. She tripped in shock, not seriously, but she did a double take at the red-haired person staring up at her.

His wide sea foam eyes surrounded in thick rings of black guy liner, and the kanji on his forehead reading love.

Forgetting her position atop the ramp she took a step back, stepping on her skate board. As the wheeled object lurched forward, it dragged her with it, and she rolled down the side of the ramp sloppily.

She grunted more out of annoyance and embarrassment then pain when she hit the bottom of the U-shape, and didn't look back at Pein when she hurried forward toward the red head that was opening his mouth to call her name in shock.

Slamming her hand over his parted lips, she glared down at him, before taking him by the arms and sweeping his feet from under him with her leg, before dragging him off to the side quickly. Somewhere in the process, she caught a glance of the shocked face of Pein.

"Sakura!" her brother whispered loudly when she finally released him when she was hidden by the ramp. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm staying for the year, Gaara, just please, go with it! I'm your younger brother Sora, Sakura is our sister and she's my twin." She said quickly, looking at him pleadingly.

"Why are you here?!" Gaara demanded. "You CAN'T be here, you'd have to share a room with at least one other person- and there are only BOYS here, I'm not letting you live with a boy!"

Sakura shushed him when his voice got slowly louder. "I'm staying so I don't get shipped off to some stupid girl's school! And I have my own room anyway, private bathroom and all, so Shh!"

"Well who the hell are you staying with and WHY are you here with HIM?!"

"Calm down! Pein's my roommate, and he's sowing me to the skate park, so shut the hell up Gaara!" when her brother opened his mouth again, she cut him off, "and nothing bad would happen like that, Pein thinks I'm a guy!"

Gaara closed his mouth, then his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How did you get this past Aunt Tsunade?" he demanded, standing up.

She stood beside him as well. "Didn't have to. Aunt Tsunade was drunk so Uncle Jiriya was doing the paperwork, so I slid my application as Sora Haruno on top of the stack then. When I got all-access stuff, I assumed Tsunade only saw 'Haruno' and assumed it was you and fixed it up so that it was high-status."

Gaara sighed, "Luck little kid, that's what you are. But the second someone you know who sees your pink hair, they'll know it's you. Especially Auntie and Uncle." Then he paused, "Naruto and Sasuke will also-"

"Ahhh, those dorks go here too?! Stupid rich schools…" Sakura sighed angrily, glancing around the side of the ramp. Pein was coming over, she franticly turned to Gaara. "Promise me you'll say I'm Sakura's twin, Sora, promise! Just let me stay, I have to!"

Looking thoroughly unhappy, he nodded. "But I don't want to hear about the school saying you're a girl and you got caught, Sakura, because there are some seriously weird people here who will maul you. So if you even suspect someone know, you better get out while you can." He muttered.

A few seconds before Sakura was able to say anything else, Pein came around the corner, a brow raised. "What happened?"

Sakura smirked, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry there, Pein. I just got a real shocker to find my brother here."

Pein smirked at her. "For a brother, it looked a lot like you were trying to kill him." There was a note of disappointment as Pein turned his scary, layered grey eyes as a glare onto Gaara, who returned it full-blaze.

Sakura shifted, looking blank and unimpressed between them both, neutral among this party. "Some sour blood flowing between you douches or what?" she asked, a brow raised.

Gaara snorted, crossing is arms to glare at Sakura for her language, while Pein laughed at the teenaged red head. The ginger looked to Sakura, amused that he had won the little stare off, "your _brother_, Sora, has a problem with some of my friends." He answered dully.

"They practically tried to kill me the first week I was here, _Sora_." Gaara tested the name, glaring at the pink haired girl-boy.

Sakura shook her head, smirking at her brother, "_everyone_ wants to kill you Gaara, and it's why you should get the stick out of your ass."

Her brother glared half-heartedly at his sister, partly wanting to laugh at the joke, but annoyed she was mocking him in front of Pein, his rival of some sort, which only made her laugh more.

"Well, how great to see you here, Gaara-nee-chan." The pinkette turned her head to look at her brother, "sarcasm intended."

The red head rolled his eyes at her mockery. "I'm not certain I'm going to allow you to come to this school…"

Sakura quirked a brow at him, "You didn't want me going to Oto. So fuck you, I ditched my friends to come here. Stick it."

"Well, _Sora_, maybe I should call Tsunade?!" he barked back. "And make sure your rooming with Sasuke."

Pein chuckled, "I'm stunned you would allow your sister to live with Uchiha."

Sakura was about to send Gaara a stinging come back when pain cut in, but the pair of bickering teens froze, turning slowly to Pein.

"HOW THE HELL…?!" she demanded pointedly.

The ginger looked at Sakura like she was stupid. "I was there when you bought that skate board. You think id forget a pink haired chick who shut down Hidan?"

Gaara face palmed. "You didn't even recognize you were rooming with someone who had already met you?!"

Sakura glared at her brother. "I've got a friend who is male and has pink hair! That shouldn't give me away! and the hell was I supposed to know that some guy with a face full of piercings that I didn't even know the name of would remember me for a SKATE BOARD?!"

Gaara snorted, "how did you not even realize though?!"

"Hey, he's not the first ginger eyed guy with a lot of piercings, like my friend Ame, he's cool!"

Gaara rolled his eyes, pointing at the amused ginger. "He's the first to have those EYES, though, so _really_?"

"Fuck you." She snapped back, and then turned accusingly to Pein, "when did you figure me out?"

He shrugged, "a few minutes ago. Thought you looked familiar last night, and the skate board reminded me."

Sakura rubbed her temple. "Good god, I REFUSE to be shipped off to some stupid private school for rich girls. And my stupid parents won't let me go back to Oto, so this place is my only option." She rounded on Gaara, "You're not telling Tsunade anything."

She swiveled sharply, glaring viciously at Pein through dangerously narrowed eyes, "And you keep quiet about this, or I'll spend the rest of my life making yours miserable- and that's my specialty!"

Gaara repressed a chuckle behind her, Pein smirking. "Why would I say anything now that I have wonderful blackmail?"

Sakura grinned crazily. "Oh, Pein dear, Blackmail doesn't work on~" she purred evilly. Fisting her hand in Gaara's jacket color, she smirked cruelly, "excuse us while I plan your demise."

And with that, she dragged Gaara –who carried her board for her- away, leaving an extremely curious ginger behind.

"Oh, this is going to be a fun year, Gaara~!"


	4. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
